Waiting
by Serii-pyon
Summary: I wanted to spend the afternoon with him.And no one else.But then it seemed impossible.He had a lot of other girls…And I was just nothing to him… i'm not good enough...to be with him on his birthday NxM forever! One.Shot.


Disclaimer: i do not own alice academy unless my name were to be Haguchi Tachibana. thank you.

A/N: here's another one of my fics! i finally took some of the load of my work. BTW, i posted another chapter of "My Only Hope" if you're wondering why then view the story. full explanation there. not here. so anyway, here's

**Waiting:**

"I think you should go." Ruka advised as he patted Natsume's back as he was staring at the note Mikan gave him.

"You think?" he asked, actually interested at the thought.

"Yeah. She has been looking forward to it for a week."

Just then they saw Mikan along the corridors while walking to their classroom, for once, she wasn't late.

Oh wait, it was dismissal time already.

That's why.

"So, are you going?" she said with sparkles in her eyes as she asked Natsume - just like when she sees Howalons.

"No."

"WHAT?!" Ruka and Mikan said in unison.

"I said no, I'm not going. I'm too busy to hang out with some idiot like you." at that very moment Mikan's heart was shattered into a million pieces resembling twinkling stars.

She was… crushed.

" I-is that so? T-too bad."

She desperately tried to hide the fact that she was all teary-eyed.

But then she didn't want to ruin this day, so she held back from crying.

When she was by the door, she banged her fist then thought

"I won't cry. I won't ruin this day. I have to be strong." So she wiped her tears, before she left she looked back at Natsume with a small smile.

She closed her eyes and headed to the corridors.

"What was that for?" Ruka asked, suddenly confused with his friend's reply to Mikan's invitation.

Natsume didn't answer.

"I'd better go then." Said ruka as he left Natsume alone in their classroom.

After Ruka left, Natsume stared at the note once more then he too, headed to his room.

When he got there, he decided to check his answering machine.

There were TONS of messages from his fan girls, greeting him a happy birthday.

But the very last one he checked, the most recent, was from Mikan. It said:

"Hey Natsume… I really wished you could come. I was actually really looking forward to it. In any case, if you do change your mind, I'll be waiting at the bus stop at central town, the one near the big clock. I'll be waiting… until you come. I… promise."

Tears could also be sensed through her voice. Natsume felt guilty when he realized this.

/meanwhile in central town/

-Mikan's POV-

it's already 5?! Isn't he coming… for me?

Those were the words that slipped my mouth as I stare at the clock nearby.

DAMN! This is getting boring.. I mean.. I've done nothing but wait for him the past hour!

I haven't even been able to shop for anything yet... because…

I wanted to spend

the shopping…

the eating…

the talking…

with him…

In other words...

I wanted to spend the afternoon with him.

And no one else.

But then it seemed impossible.

He had a lot of other girls…

And I was just nothing to him…

Then why am I wasting my time on him?

Why am I still waiting although I know he wouldn't come?

Why won't I leave?

Maybe it's because I don't want him to be here alone after I leave.

And another thing…

I DID promise him that I'd wait… until he comes.

I admit…

That was stupid.

Why did I have to make a stupid promise like that?

GOD.

I'm so childish.

Now this is what I get for trusting an IDIOT like him.

Through my impatience ness, I look at the clock again.

'5:15'

it's just been 15 minutes?!

This is just like…

Waiting for an apple grow on an orange tree.

ARGH! I scream out of impatience ness.

Through my ranting and screaming, I spotted a nearby shop, so I decided to take a quick look.

When I took a peek inside a shop, it had all sorts of bracelets, necklaces and all other kinds of jewelry. All of them dazzled me,

but there was one…

it practically put me in TRANCE.

It was a silver, fire shaped pendant with characters engraved on it.

It said:

_I'll be waiting for you…_

_Until you come._

Déjà vu isn't it?

Just a few _hours _ago I said that too.

The pendant was hung in a black piece of material.

When I looked into the price tag it screamed (or rather it made _me _scream)

'1,000 Rt'

I wanted to buy it, but I don't think I have much money, and one of his fan girls might have given him one already.

As of some sort of trance, I 'magically' have seemed to have bought it.

I don't know why.

I don't even know I had that much savings.

I just hope it doesn't go to the wastebasket.

When I left the shop, it suddenly started to rain.

DAMN.

Now my clothes are soaking wet.

And I was wearing a white sleeveless and a white miniskirt too!

I looked at look around the bus stop only to find that the person I'm looking for is still not there.

I look into the clock once again

'5:45'

I knew he wasn't coming. I just knew.

Why did I have to be an idiot?!

Now I'm here alone.

Staring at the clear paved road.

Crying.

And sopping wet.

And did I mention I'm hungry too?

As if forever, the big clock's bell rang 6 times.

It was 6 'o clock.

And I'm still alone.

Suddenly a yellow bus stopped in front of me.

It was the last trip back to the elementary branch.

I thought I saw him in there coming for me.

I was wrong.

"Miss, this is the last trip back, are you taking it or are you planning to walk your way." The driver said.

"My friend's coming to pick me up." I said in reply with a fake grin across my face.

After it left, I was alone again.

Then I realized…

Why did I make a fool of myself again?!

Why didn't I just go…

I knew…

From the very beginning…

That he wouldn't come…

Because…

Because…

He would never spend time…

With someone like me.

But I knew…

I just needed…

To trust in him…

And believe…

That he'll come.

I muttered those words as I collapse.

I thought I would have landed unto the hard pavement,

But I didn't.

Someone caught my fall.

And I had rested on 'that person's' shoulder

I didn't get to see who, but I was thankful.

I swear if that person hadn't come,

I would've been dead.

Before I opened my eyes again, I could feel that I was being carried.

Then I suddenly remembered the necklace.

I opened my eyes in panic, but I didn't say anything. No wait. I COULDN'T say anything.

I was speechless.

Why, you ask?

Because..

I was being carried..

At the back…

of Natsume Hyuuga.

I had gathered up my voice in such panic.

"Natsume. Natsume? Natsume?!"

"What is it? Shut up and stop repeating yourself."

My eyes widened.

It really is him.

I can't stop but cry in joy.

"Stop crying on me." He let me down.

"I thought….

You would NEVER…

Spend time….

With me."

He just smirked.

-End Pov-

-Natsume's Pov-

"I- I-…"she said all teary eyed

"You? you what?"

is this it?

Will she…

Confess?

Right here?

Right now.

"I uhh…."

"C'mon just say it!" I ordered her

She blushed.

I knew it! She WILL say it!

…

"Thank you."

WHAT?!

"That's it?" I asked her.

She smiled.

"Of course that's it! What were you thinking eh?" she looked at me as I blushed from embarrassment.

To save me from further foolishness, I immediately carried her in a bridal pose and started heading for the dorm.

-end pov-

-mikan's pov-

What did he mean by 'that's it?'

I turn even redder each second while thinking of the same thought over and over until I realized that he was carrying me again.

This time…

It was in a bridal pose.

What's wrong with him tonight?

I asked on where we were going.

"To your dorm." He said as if he were Hercules by walking while carrying me all the way there.

"What?"

"Don't you have ears?" he said stubbornly at me.

"I meant… are you going to carry me all the way there on your own?"

"…"

"Answer me." I retorted while waiting for a reply.

"Unless you want to walk alone, fine with me. Walk in the rain."

Oh yeah. It's still raining.

"Then why are you still carrying me?" I looked at him straight in the eye.

His eyes…

They were different.

I could see that he was…

Worried.

"Because you're… tired. And you've caught yourself a cold."

We both blushed.

Then I remembered again.

The necklace.

I panicked as I searched for it in my pocket.

It wasn't there.

Through all the searching I just noticed that we arrived at my room already.

Luckily I left it unlocked.

Wait.

Natsume's STILL carrying me.

He laid me in bed and as he did, I saw the pendant.

Around his neck.

I smiled.

But then he sort of collapsed on my bed after he laid me down.

I checked to see if he was alright.

He was fine.

I caressed his purple-black hair as I got nearer.

I gazed at his face as I slowly made my way to his ear and whispered

"I love you."

"I love you too." He suddenly said in reply.

He was AWAKE.

OMG.

All I can do to hide my blushing was to look out the window and gazed at the stars and smiled.

And at the corner of my eye…

I SWEAR he did too.

"Goodnight." I said, now facing him with my ever famous smile.

"G-Goodnight." He stuttered as he said those words before looking away.

After a few minutes of silence, I looked at his FINALLY asleep face.

He seemed so peaceful.

So happy.

I gazed at him again before whispering

"Happy…. Birthday."

After a few moments I decided to look at the stars again as I said out loud

"Smile for me."

And he did.

I don't know if he was asleep or not…

But one thing's for sure…

His smile wasn't fake.

And as if coincidence enough, the stars were shining beautifully tonight.

They were…

Beautiful.

Just like his smile.

-end-

A/N: so, what'dya think? good? bad? likey? hatey? what? leave a review please! and thank you for reading this and leaving a review and thank u for at least silently reading this!

-arigatou!-


End file.
